Stuck in Tea's House
by GoddessesOfTheNight
Summary: Tea invites the whole YGO gang to her house for a party, along with two new girls in their school. But what happens when they get stuck in her house with a gay psycho? Plz R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Starfire: We don't own Yugioh!!!!!!!!!!!! But we wish we did.......... So I could marry Yami... ^_________________^  
  
Nekogal: -___- ok, she's a little weird... this is our first fic so plz r+r!!! enjoy!  
  
Starfire: *glomps Yami*  
  
Yami: O__o... can't... breathe...  
  
*****************************************  
  
It was just another day at Domino High School. Yugi Motou and his friends Joey Wheeler, Tristin Taylor, Tea Gardener and Ryou Bakura were all in class. Tea had just told all of them that they were all invited over to dinner at her house while her parents were away for the weekend.   
  
Tea: The girls are all gonna sleep over but I don't wanna any *cough cough* "bad things" to happen. So the boys can only stay for dinner. A bunch of other people are gonna be there too.  
  
Yugi: Really? Who else?  
  
Tea: Well there's you guys, Isis, Mai, Serenity, Kaiba, Malik, Marik, Bakura and Yami of course...  
  
Joey: KAIBA?! TEA WHAT THE HECK ARE U THINKING? Dat guy's just plain dirty and he's heartless too!!!  
  
Tristin: Joey, we all know that you don't like Kaiba because he can kick your ass at duel monsters and he calls you a dog...  
  
Joey: X______X well dat... but what I said is true! I can't believe dat even you'd invite him, Tea. And dat psycho Marik and his crazed "hikari"... Plus Bakura!  
  
Ryou: Oh my. If Yami and Marik are coming I don't think that Bakura will be very pleased...  
  
Yugi: You said it. Neither will Yami...  
  
Tea: Oh come on you guys! I bet that if we give them all a chance and I bet we could be great friends! And friends are the best things in the world! No one can ever have too many friends! Friends are the best! (goes on with the friendshippy shit for a the next 10 minutes...we'll spare you the bloody details) And in conclusion, friends rock!  
  
Everyone else: X______X  
  
Ryou: Anyways, Tea would have to invite Malik and Marik or else they would rake havoc everywhere. Who knows what they might do. At least if she invites them Isis can watch them.  
  
Yugi: Well that's true.  
  
Joey: Oh whatever. If Mai's dere I'll go. ^_______^  
  
Tristin: Joey and Mai sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage then comes... well, you know... ^_______^  
  
Joey: *BONK*  
  
Tristin: @______@  
  
Joey: What? Da baka deserved it.   
  
Everyone else: O_____o  
  
Just then, their teacher came in followed by two girls. One looked American. She had shoulder length, dirty blonde hair. The other was Chinese with rather short, black hair and glasses. They were both fairly tall and slim and obviously really good friends because they were talking and laughing with each other.   
  
Teacher: Morning class.  
  
Class: Morning Teacher!  
  
Teacher: Today we have 2 new students joining us today. This is Sara *points to the blonde* and this is Catherine. *points to the Asian*  
  
Catherine: or Cat for short! ^______~  
  
Sara and Cat: ^_______^  
  
All guys in class: O______O *drool*  
  
Girls in class: *bonk*  
  
Guys: ***CENSORED***  
  
Sara and Cat: O______o  
  
Sara: *whisper to Cat* I think we might have made a mistake transferring to Japan...  
  
Cat: *nervously nods*  
  
Tea: Hey Guys! Sit over here with us! We can be friends!  
  
Everyone: -_____- oy...   
  
Tristin: Here we go again...  
  
Tea: *slap*  
  
Tristin: Damn! Geez, Tea, what the f*** was that for?  
  
Tea: Never diss friends!  
  
Sara and Cat: O____o??? Ok... *walk over and sit down*  
  
Tea: Hi! I'm Tea and there are my best friends Yugi, Joey, Tristin and Ryou.  
  
Sara: Hey!  
  
Cat: Hi!  
  
Guys: Hi!  
  
Yugi: Hi there! *sweet smile* [aw... how kawaii!!!]  
  
Ryou: *blushes and smiles* Hello.  
  
Joey and Tristin: *drool*  
  
Tea: *bonk!*  
  
Joey and Tristin: @_____@  
  
Sara and Cat: ^______^ '   
  
Cat: Wait; did you say Yugi? You mean Yugi Motou?   
  
  
  
Sara: The one that came in 1st in both the Duelist Kingdom and Battle City Tournaments?  
  
Yugi: ^____^' Yeah I guess I do kinda have a reputation, don't I?   
  
Joey: What about me??? I came in second in Duelist Kingdom and I made it to the finals in Battle City!!!  
  
Tristin: No one cares about you, Joey.  
  
Joey: U___U *sniff* *goes off and sulks while sucking thumb*  
  
Cat: I was wondering if I could duel you sometime... could we?  
  
Sara: Yeah, Cat's pretty good.   
  
Yugi: Sure!  
  
Tea: Hey I'm having a party tonight. You guys can duel there. It's just a little get together with me and some of my best friends! You guys wanna come? We can become really good friends!  
  
Sara and Cat: @___@ oy...  
  
Sara: I guess that'd be kinda cool...  
  
Cat: Yeah. And we just got into town so I'd be nice to meet some new people. We hardly know anyone.   
  
Tea: Cool! So I guess it's a date!  
  
Tristin: O____o Tea??? Is there something about you that you'd like to share with us?  
  
Tea: *BONK* TRISTIN YOU PERVE! HOW CAN I BE LES IF I LIKE Ya... 'Oh crap...'  
  
Joey: Who do ya like???  
  
Tea: *pissed* No one...   
  
*bell rings*  
  
Tea: 'Saved by the bell...'  
  
So they all sat down, started classes and waited till the end of the day.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Nekogal: I know, the ending really sux...  
  
Starfire: you're right, it really does.  
  
Nekogal: *bonk  
  
Starfire: X_____X  
  
Yami: -____- finally, a little air...  
  
Starfire: YAMI!!! *glomps Yami*  
  
Yami: @__@ not... again... 


	2. At Tea's House

Starfire: AHHHHHHHH WE DON'T OWN YUGIOH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Nekogal: oy... -_- this is our next chappie...  
  
Starfire: CHHAAAAPPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Nekogal: -_______- don't mind her, she's high again. Anywayz just read it. It'll be good. Hope you like it!  
  
Starfire: YAY!!!!!!! MORE YAMI!!!!!!!   
  
*****************************  
  
At Tea's house...  
  
*door bell rings*  
  
Tea: Yay! Some of my friends are here *prances to the door and answers it*  
  
When Tea answered the door, Yugi, Yami, Joey, Tristin and Serenity were there.   
  
Tea: Hey guys!  
  
Serenity: And girl! ^_______^  
  
Tea: Of course! Girl power!  
  
Serenity: Ya!  
  
Guys: -___-  
  
Tea: Come in! You are the 1st to get here. *cheesy voice* Hey Yami...  
  
Yami: *kind of out of it* Oh hello, Tea.  
  
Tea: 'He noticed me! I think I'm gonna faint!' *tries to faint into Yami's arms*  
  
Yami, who wasn't aware of this, walked inside and Tea fell flat on her butt.   
  
Tea: Ow... @____@  
  
Joey: Tea, what are u doin' on the floor? Get us some food! I'm hungry.  
  
Tristin: When are you ever not?  
  
Joey: *bonk*  
  
Tristin: X______X  
  
Tea: 'I never get a break, do I...' *goes to get some chips*  
  
Joey: FOOD!!! *starts pigging out*  
  
Everyone else: oy... *sits down in living room*  
  
*doorbell rings again*  
  
Tea: MORE FRIENDS! I'LL GET IT!!! *goes to the door*  
  
This time it was Ryou and Bakura.   
  
Ryou: *sweet smile* Hey Tea! How's it going?  
  
Tea: *rubbing back side* I've been better...  
  
Bakura: Want me to do that for you? Heh heh...  
  
*BONK*  
  
Bakura: Damn it, woman! You hit hard for f****** friendship girl...  
  
Tea: BAKURA YOU LITTLE PERVE! I KNOW I HAVE A GREAT BUTT BUT I DON'T WANT YOU OF ALL PEOPLE TO RUB IT FOR ME!  
  
Ryou: 'That was loud...'  
  
Bakura: ^____^ heh heh heh...  
  
Tea: grr...   
  
Yugi: Hey, Ryou! What's up?  
  
Ryou: Oh hello there, Yugi. Nothing really... ^_____^  
  
Yami: Tomb robber...  
  
Bakura: Pharaoh...  
  
Yami and Bakura: *to Yugi and Ryou* YOU NEVER TOLD ME THAT HE WOULD BE HERE!!! *give each other the death glare*  
  
Yugi and Ryou: O___o'   
  
Ryou: Oops... heh heh...  
  
Yugi: I guess it must have slipped our minds...  
  
Bakura: Sure it did you little shrub head...  
  
Yami: Be quiet! Don't talk to my aibou like that you... you... damn it!!!  
  
Bakura: What's the matter gel boy? Run out of insults?   
  
Yami: I use the amount it says on the bottle!!!  
  
Bakura: Sure... heheheh ^____^  
  
Yami: grr... Anyways I'm too mature to insult you back...  
  
Bakura: Sure, just make excuses you poor-excuse-for-a-walking-palm-tree...  
  
Yami: Alright you psycho jackass! Put 'em up!  
  
Bakura: Bring it on!  
  
Everyone else except Joey who is still pigging out: O_____o  
  
*bells rings again*  
  
Tea: 'saved my the bell... again... that happening to me a lot...' *gets the door*  
  
It was Isis, Malik and Marik.  
  
Tea: Hey Isis! How's it going?  
  
Isis: It's actually been really great! Malik and Marik haven't burned any cats for the past 2 weeks!  
  
Malik and Marik: ^____^  
  
Isis: And I'm very proud of them. ^____^  
  
Malik and Marik: ^_________________________________________________^  
  
Yami and Bakura: MARIK?! HE'S HERE TOO?  
  
Marik: PHAROAH! TOMB ROBBER!  
  
*all three give each other death glare*  
  
Yami: Pineapple head!  
  
Bakura and Marik: O___o???  
  
Marik: *evil smirk*  
  
Bakura: Nice one, Pharoah...  
  
Yami: Damn it!!!  
  
Marik: ^______^  
  
*bell rings... again...* Tea answered it to find Kaiba and Mai.  
  
Tea: Kaiba... Mai... I didn't know that you two would come together...  
  
Joey: *almost chokes* @___@ WHAT?! KAIBA YOU'D BETTER KEEP YOUR CRUMMY PAWS OFF OF MY MAI!!!  
  
Mai: My Mai?   
  
Joey: *blushes*  
  
Mai: ^______^  
  
Kaiba: Don't worry, mutt. I don't have any feelings for your woman over here. We just met at the door. And I'm not the one with paws. That's you, dog.  
  
Joey: *blushes* Oops... Well don't try and funny stuff!  
  
Kaiba: oy...  
  
Mai: ^_____^  
  
Serenity: *blushes and smiles sweetly* Hello, Seto.  
  
Kaiba: *blushes* Oh, hi Serenity...  
  
Joey: Seto? SETO? Serenity since when are you on a first name basis with dis jerk???  
  
Serenity: Joey...  
  
Kaiba: Keep your nose out of our business, Chihuahua, or we might have to get you a muzzle...  
  
Joey: O____O' *backs off*  
  
Kaiba: ^____^  
  
*bell rings*  
  
Tea: This better be the last of them or else I'm just not gonna answer anymore... *answers and finds Sara yelling at Catherine who was blasting the music on Discman so loud that she couldn't hear*  
  
Sara: Hey, Tea.  
  
Tea: Hi, Sara! Hi Cat!  
  
Cat: WHAT?!  
  
Sara: Jeez, Cat; just take off the damn headphones!!!  
  
Cat: WHAT?!  
  
Sara: forget it...   
  
Cat: WHAT?!  
  
Sara: -____- *walks inside*  
  
Cat: *gets it and follows singing tune of "Still Waiting- Sum41"* (really good song!!! Highly recommended!!!) So am I, still waiting, for this world to stop hating... Can't find a, good reason, can't find hope to believe in...  
  
Sara: Sorry we're late guys... Cat was supposed to have gotten the directions but she's just stupid so she forgot...  
  
Ryou: That's not very nice...  
  
Sara: I'm just joking...  
  
Ryou: Oh...  
  
Cat: WHAT?!  
  
Sara: Why do I even put up with her? *rips off head phones and turns off Discman*  
  
Cat: What the hell was that for?  
  
Sara and Tea: -__-  
  
Tea: Let me introduce you to the other guys.  
  
Sara and Cat: Ok. *follow Tea into the living room*  
  
Tea: Sara, Catherine, this is Seto Kaiba, Mai Valentine, Joey's sister Serenity, Isis and Malik Ishtar, Marik, Bakura, Yami, and of course you know everyone else...  
  
Sara: *staring at Yami* *drool*  
  
Yami: *staring at Sara* *drool*  
  
Guys: *drool*  
  
Serenity: *bonks Kaiba*  
  
Mai: *bonks Joey*  
  
Tea and Isis: *both bonk Yami*  
  
Yami: Ow, damn it...  
  
Cat: Wait how come some of you guys look the same?  
  
Everyone except Sara and Cat: O_____O' Um...  
  
Cat: Oh I know...  
  
Everyone: You do?  
  
Cat: Identical twins?  
  
Everyone: um... ya...  
  
Yami, Bakura and Marik: I'M NOTHING LIKE MY AIBOU!!!  
  
Yugi, Ryou and Malik: -___- ...  
  
Yami: I'm like two feet taller, I have a deeper voice, I rock at duel monsters...  
  
Bakura: You use more hair gel...  
  
Yami: ggrrrr...  
  
Bakura: ^_____^  
  
Sara: *still drooling* 'He's so sexy when he's mad...'  
  
Cat: Sara! Snap out of it!  
  
Sara: Wha, wha?! Oh... haha sorry...  
  
Yami: *smile* It's ok.  
  
Sara: *blushes*  
  
Cat: My god...  
  
Ryou: *smile* Hey Catherine.  
  
Cat: *slight blush and smile* Hi Ryou. You know you can call me Cat for short...  
  
Ryou: Ok. ^______^  
  
Malik: *shoves Ryou out of the way and onto the ground* Hey my name is Malik. Nice to meet you!  
  
Cat: Um... hi? *to Ryou who's lying on the floor* Ryou are you ok down there?  
  
Ryou: @___@ I think I'm fine... I think... X____X *passes out*  
  
Cat: Oh my gosh! Ryou! *helps get him on the couch* are you better now?  
  
Ryou: *starts to come around* I'm ok, thanks Cat. *blushes*  
  
Cat: No prob *smile*  
  
Malik: *growls*  
  
Marik: *watching this happening* 'I see... I can use this later...'   
  
Then they heard soft muffled noises. Everyone looked around to try to find out what the noises were. They soon found out.  
  
Sara and Yami: *making out*  
  
Everyone else: O______O  
  
Tea and Isis: *pull Sara and Yami apart and bonk them*  
  
Sara and Yami: Ow, damn it!  
  
Yami: Dear mother of Ra!  
  
Sara: What the f*** was that for?  
  
Tea and Isis: *growls*  
  
Tea: *pissed* And I thought Mai was a slut...  
  
Sara and Mai: I AM NOT A SLUT!  
  
Yami and Joey: YA!  
  
Everyone else: -____-  
  
Cat: Well at least we know that they'll get along...  
  
Sara and Yami: ^_________^  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Nekogal: that was kinda weird... and there was a bit more stuff, which was good  
  
Starfire: YAY! I MAKE OUT WITH YAMI! YAMI YAMI YAMI!!!!!!!  
  
Nekogal: I think it's time for you to take your medication now...  
  
Starfire: OK! ^________________^ PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	3. The New Pizza Boy and FOOD FIGHT!

Tristin: Tea? Can we order a pizza or something?   
  
Joey: Yeah, I'm getting hungry...  
  
Serenity: But Joey! You just ate three bags of chips and a tub of guacamole...   
  
Joey: What? That's not that much... It's not nearly as much as I eat at home...  
  
Sara: *whisper to Cat* How much do you think he eats at home??  
  
Cat: *whisper back* I don't think I wanna know...  
  
Mai: That's disgusting...   
  
Kaiba: The dog eats like a pig...  
  
Tea: Its ok, guys. I already ordered three jumbo pizzas.  
  
Joey: Ooo!!! Make it extra large! With onions! And mushrooms! And anchovies! And hurry! (We don't own Garfield either :))  
  
Everyone else: *sweat drops* ...  
  
Tea: One is plain, one is pepperoni and the other is veggie so you're just gonna have to deal.  
  
Joey: aw man...  
  
Mai: Yay! Non-fattening toppings!  
  
Everyone else: -__-'  
  
*doorbell*  
  
Tea: That must be the pizza boy. I'll get it.  
  
Pizza boy: That'll be $40 Tea-boy. [I don't really know how much 3 jumbo pizzas w/ toppings cost... heh heh]  
  
Tea: Pegasus???  
  
Pegasus: Yes, Tea-boy?  
  
Tea: I'm not a boy! And since when did you start delivering pizzas?  
  
Pegasus: 'Twas only a while ago when I realized that I could not just go and moping over my dear lost Cecilia so I turned my passions towards my other great passion (next to funny bunny of course), pizzas!  
  
Tea: -___-'  
  
Joey: Hey, Tea! Bring that pizza already! Now we're all hungry. *comes over to see what's taking so long* What?! Pegasus?  
  
Pegasus: Well hello there, Joey-boy! *purrs* I bet you missed me.  
  
Joey: Now dat's just sick... I think I just lost my appetite... actually maybe not. I just couldn't pass up a meal.  
  
Tea: You know what, Pegasus? Just put the pizzas on the kitchen counter and leave us alone.  
  
Pegasus: Oh boy! I get to come in!  
  
Tea: @____@  
  
Pegasus: *comes in* Why hello Tristin-boy, Yugi-boy, Ryou-boy, Yami-boy, Malik-boy, Marik-boy, Baku-boy, Kaiba-boy... *purrs* oh... and all of you girls...  
  
Guys: X_____X gross...  
  
Girls: @_____@ eww...  
  
Bakura: 'Baku-boy?'  
  
Pegasus: *puts pizzas on counter* You ladies and gentlemen won't mind if I join you for dinner, will you? *purrs*  
  
Everyone: EW! YES WE MIND!  
  
Sara: Will someone here please fill me and Cat in on who the f*** this gay psycho is?  
  
Cat: Yeah, he's really grossing me out...  
  
Yugi: Pegasus is the guy that invented duel monsters. He used to be an ok guy until his wife died...  
  
Joey: Yeah! And then he turned into a gay psycho!  
  
Cat: Ew... I can't believe that I actually play a game invented by that guy... I don't think I'll every duel again...  
  
Ryou: It's ok. Pegasus based his version of the game on an old Ancient Egyptian game.  
  
Malik: Yes, the Ancient Egyptians played it for power and world domination. So you don't have to give it up. It wasn't all his idea.  
  
Cat: Thanks guys. That was very informative. Now I don't have to give up a game that I really love. ^___^  
  
Ryou and Malik: ^_______^  
  
Malik: *gives Ryou the evil eye*  
  
Ryou: O____o'  
  
Yami: Don't worry, Sara. If he tries to make a move I'll protect you.  
  
Sara: Thanks, Yami! That's really nice of you! *glomps Yami*  
  
Yami: ^______________________________^  
  
Isis and Tea: *growls*  
  
Cat: I don't think that you guys have to worry about that... I don't think that that guy's interested in our sex...  
  
Pegasus: Yes, after my dear Cecilia passed away I realized that my real passion was men. She hurt he so much by passing away that I never really found women attractive again...  
  
Everyone: O______o  
  
Mai: *to Pegasus* I think that you can go now, Hun [don't get any ideas...] your job's done and all.  
  
Sara: Yeah have a nice life.  
  
Serenity and Tea: On you go! *shove Pegasus at the door*  
  
Pegasus: But can't it stay with you guys? I'll miss all my friends if I don't...  
  
Everyone: WE'RE NOT YOUR FRIENDS!!! SO LEAVE!!!  
  
Pegasus: T____T *heads for the door*  
  
The gang was glad that Pegasus was finally leaving but when they looked back, he was just standing at the door, chuckling to himself.  
  
Kaiba: Why the hell hasn't that gay bastard left yet?  
  
Yugi: That's a good question.  
  
Isis: Yeah, Pegasus, (sarcastically) not to be mean or anything, we'd really love you to stay but... WHY THE F*** ARE YOU STILL HERE?  
  
Everyone else: O________O'  
  
Marik: I never knew that my aibou's sister had that in her... you go girl!  
  
Everyone else: -____-'  
  
Pegasus: Oh it's just my luck! The door seems to be stuck. I guess I'll have to stay here with all my friends! ^____^  
  
Bakura: Your shitting me... the door can't be stuck! *tries frantically to open the door* Damn it, it's really stuck.  
  
Everyone else: -____-'  
  
Marik: We're actually stuck in friendship girl's house with a crazed gay man...  
  
Bakura: Who the f*** installed this piece of shit? This door's a piece of crap!  
  
Pegasus: Oh your so hot when you're mad, Baku-boy *purrs*  
  
Bakura: O____O *walks away in disgust*  
  
Yami and Marik: *cracks up*  
  
*BONK*  
  
Yami and Marik: *****CENSORED*****  
  
Bakura: +-____-' Dumbass Pharaoh, I should just send you to the shadow realm...  
  
Yami: THAT'S IT! MIND CRUSH!  
  
Sara: Calm down, Yami... *glomp*  
  
Yami: ok, Sara ^__________________________________________________^  
  
Everyone else: -___-'  
  
Serenity: Well there's nothing that we can really do about this so let's just leave Pegasus here and go eat. Even I'm a little hungry...  
  
Mai: Good thinking, Hun.  
  
Kaiba: Serenity?  
  
Serenity: *blushes* Yes, Seto?  
  
Kaiba: Are you adopted?  
  
Serenity: -____- no...  
  
Kaiba: I don't see how you could be related to that dog... He's so stupid and ugly and you're...  
  
Serenity: *smiles* Intelligent and beautiful?  
  
Kaiba: *blushes* Um... I didn't say anything... *to everyone else* The dog's sister is right. Let's eat.  
  
Joey and Tristin: FOOD!!!!!   
  
Everyone else: oy...  
  
So everyone went to the dining room and sat down around the table for dinner. There was salad and potato chips along with the three pizzas that Tea had ordered and of course there were drinks for everyone. All together it looked really good.   
  
Pegasus: Where do I sit?  
  
Everyone else: NOWHERE!  
  
Pegasus: T___T *sniffs* *goes and pouts in a corner*  
  
Tea: Even I can't make a friendship speech about this... it'd just be wrong...  
  
Joey: LET THE FEASTING BEGIN!  
  
Everyone started eating. Then Tristin decided he wanted to piss Joey off so he chucked a carrot at Joey's head. But he misses and hit Mai, who is sitting beside him*  
  
Mai: Tristin! Grr... *tries to chuck a piece of pizza back but hits Marik*  
  
Marik: My robe!  
  
Mai: O____O Um... sorry?   
  
Marik: DIE BITCH!!! *throws pizza back but hits Tea*  
  
Tea: grr...  
  
Marik: O____o Oops...  
  
Joey and Tristin: FOOD FIGHT!!!  
  
Tea: *throws a piece of pizza back at Marik*  
  
Marik: Ow!  
  
Yugi: Good aim!  
  
Marik: *growls and throws another pizza at Yugi*  
  
Yugi: Ah! *falls over from impact*  
  
Yami: Yugi are you okay?  
  
Bakura: *throws chips at Malik but misses and hits Yami in the back*  
  
Yami: *growls* Alright...WHOEVER JUST THREW THAT IS ABOUT TO BE SENT TO OBLIVION!!!!  
  
Bakura: Err....  
  
Yami: BAKURA!!!!!! DIE YOU ALBINO BASTARD!!!!!!!! *throws two plates of salad at Bakura*  
  
*huge food fight for 20 minutes*  
  
Meanwhile Cat had snuck away from the dinning room. She was a pretty neat person, and didn't like to get dirty [no bad thoughts!]. She ran to one of the many rooms in Tea's house to hide until things settled down. There she found Ryou, who was also hiding until things cooled off.  
  
Cat: Hey, Ryou.  
  
Ryou: Hi.   
  
Cat: Why aren't you outside with everyone else?  
  
Ryou: I could ask you the same question.  
  
Cat: I don't really wanna get involved. I'd rather stay clean.  
  
Ryou: Same with me. I guess we have a lot in common, don't we? *sweet smile*  
  
Cat: *blush* Yeah, I guess we do. *zones out*  
  
Ryou: What's wrong?  
  
Cat: *comes back around* Oh, sorry. It's nothing, really. It's just that sometimes, when I'm near you, I feel...  
  
Ryou: Feel how?  
  
Cat: I feel... funny. That's all.  
  
Ryou: Oh... *light bulb* How would you feel if I did this?   
  
Ryou moved in closer and folded his arms around her waist.   
  
Cat: *blushing like mad* Um... uh...  
  
Ryou held her close to him. Cat flushed. She could feel his body pressed against hers as he hugged her. She looked up into his beautiful chocolate brown eyes and she could feel her heart racing. Ryou suddenly leaned in quietly and kissed her deeply on the lips. Ryou didn't expect anything but to his surprise, Cat deepened their kiss and embraced him back. They went on like this for a while, and then, slowly broke apart for air. Ryou looked innocently at Cat and gave her a sweet smile. They were both red.  
  
Cat: *the color of a tomato* Um... Wow...  
  
Ryou: Yeah...  
  
Cat: I never knew that you had that in you, Ryou...  
  
Ryou: *blushes more* Neither did I.  
  
Cat: *small smile*  
  
Cat took off her glasses to clean them. This was more of an excuse not to look at Ryou, but they did need a good cleaning. She tried to avoid his glance, but she couldn't bring herself to not look at him. As she turned to face him, their eyes met.  
  
Ryou: Your eyes...  
  
Cat: What?  
  
Ryou: Your eyes... they're very beautiful. I didn't realize when you had you glasses on.  
  
Cat: *blushes* *softly* Thank you.  
  
He pulled her into an even more passionate kiss than the last. It just felt... right. His hands moved freely around her as he puller her closer to him. She ran her fingers through his hair and intensified the kiss. He pulled her close and didn't ever want to let go but they soon broke away from each other, grasping for breath. A moment passed when they did nothing but stare at each other. It was as if nothing else existed. Soon they heard fewer noises outside. The food fight had stopped.  
  
Cat: *puts glasses back on* I guess they finished...  
  
Ryou: Yeah, I think so.  
  
Cat: Maybe we should go outside...  
  
Ryou: Ok...  
  
He gave her a sweet smile and went back to the dinning room. They found the whole place in a mess. There was food everywhere to be seen and Tea lecturing everyone. 


	4. After the Food Fight and Seto's Great Se...

Nekogal: Hey, it's been I while. Starfire and I are just really caught up in school stuff, you know how it is.  
  
Starfire: But at least I have YAMI!!!  
  
Yami: 0________0  
  
Nekogal: Ok so I think we can leave them alone for a while...  
  
Starfire: Yes!  
  
Yami: NO! FOR THE LOVE OF RA, SPARE ME!  
  
Starfire: But I can do anything that I want to you cuz I'm an authoress 2!!!  
  
Nekogal: Ok I don't need to know anything after this point and I bet you don't wanna either so I think I'm just gonna get on w/ the story. btb, THANKS SO MUCH TO BRITT-AND-YAMI-BRITT FOR REVIEWING! UR THE BEST!!!  
  
After food fight and Seto's great search for a bathroom:  
  
[4 ur 411: I start writing Seto here instead of Kaiba]  
  
Tea: Oh my god. This place looks like a pigsty!   
  
Everyone: Oops...  
  
Tea: And we're all really dirty too...  
  
Bakura: Heh heh heh...  
  
*Bonk*  
  
Tea: Not like that you pervert!  
  
Bakura: @_________@  
  
Tea: Ok that's it. Girls, go and wash up. Guys, clean this up!  
  
Joey: Aw man! Why do we have to clean?  
  
Serenity: Sorry, ladies first, big brother.  
  
Joey: U_____U *sniff*  
  
Mai: It's ok Joey. Do it for me?  
  
Joey: Ok Mai...  
  
Mai: ^_______^  
  
Tea: There are six bathrooms in this house: one is down here in the hall, one is in the basement, two are upstairs in the hall, one is in my bedroom and the last is in my parent's room. Girls, take your pick! Guys, start cleaning!  
  
Girls: ^____^  
  
Guys: U_____U  
  
So the guys cleaned and the girls showered. The guys finished before the girls so they just hung out and roamed around and watched TV and stuff like that.  
  
Seto: 'oh shit... I have to piss...'  
  
So Seto went roaming around the house, looking for a bathroom. He finally found one in the basement. The light was on inside but there was no noise coming from inside and the door was closed. He opened the door and found himself standing right in front of Serenity, who was all wet and wearing only a towel, she had obviously just gotten out of the shower.  
  
Seto: 0___0!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Serenity: *blushing like crazy* Seto!  
  
Seto: *starring at Serenity, also blushing like crazy* Serenity! Uh, um...  
  
Serenity: *extremely red* Er...  
  
Seto: 0___0 Um...  
  
*Awkward silence*  
  
Serenity: Wha - what are you doing here?  
  
Seto: *still starring* Uh...  
  
Just then Seto realized he had been starring at her the whole time and quickly   
  
and very reluctantly (^_^) turned his head away and starred at the floor.  
  
Seto: *blushing* Um, yeah, uh, I'll just...I think I'll just be, be going.  
  
Serenity: *still red* Okay...bye.  
  
Seto: *closes door* 'She looks good wet...what am I saying?!?' *goes off*  
  
LATER upstairs, everyone finished taking a shower [not together! Bad bad bad!!!] and were just doing random stuff. Joey, Yugi, Serenity, Isis, Tea, Marik, Mai, Bakura, Sara, Yami, and Tristin were watching "Friends" (we don't own "Friends"!). Cat was listening to her music and singing. Seto was using his laptop, and Malik was sitting on the couch stroking his Millennium Rod. Pegasus was just reading a funny bunny manga in the corner b/c no one wanted him with them. (Not that I blame them...)  
  
Cat: *singing* I'm tugging at my hair, pulling at my close. I'm trying to keep my cool I know it shows. I'm staring at my feet my cheeks are turning red. I'm searching for the words inside my head. 'Cause I'm feeling nervous, trying to be so perfect, 'cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it, yeah: (We don't own this song)  
  
Isis: Oh my god no! This is the episode where Ross and Rachel break up! I don't want to watch this! *hides her face in Yami's shirt*  
  
Yugi: I hate this episode. It's not even funny...except for them eating the wax.  
  
Joey: Haha I love that! I wonder if the wax actually tasted good...  
  
Everyone: -_-  
  
Sara: Rachel's such an idiot. They were so on a break!  
  
Marik: No they weren't!  
  
Sara: Yes they were!  
  
Marik: No they weren't!  
  
Sara: Yes they were!  
  
Marik: I will send you to the f***** Shadow Realm they weren't on a break!!  
  
Yami: *pushes Isis off* Don't you even think about it!  
  
Sara: Yes they were! Rachel said let's take a break so they were obviously on a break!  
  
Mai: Yeah but Rachel still had a reason to break up with Ross. He totally betrayed her trust! Trust is everything!  
  
Joey: *looks at Mai* You know I'd never do something like that, right?  
  
Serenity: But he thought she was sleeping with Mark!  
  
Tristin: Yeah and when he called her Mark was with her.  
  
Marik: But nothing was happening!  
  
Serenity: He didn't know that.  
  
Mai: Ross is just messed up because Carol betrayed him.  
  
Bakura: Yeah she was a lesbian! ^_^  
  
*Bonk*  
  
Isis: Sicko...  
  
Bakura: @________@   
  
Tea: It's horrible because when they broke up it almost ruined their friendship...  
  
Marik: STOP HER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: *slams his hand over Tea's mouth*  
  
Tea: 'Grrr!' Well at least Yami's touching me!' ^__^  
  
*****A/N: [Nekogal: guess why Tea's favorite show is friends? Ahahahahaha I just got that... boy I' m slow... wow, Joey in ygo and Joey friends are really alike... that's freaky] *****  
  
Cat: *singing* If I could say what I wanna say, I'd say I wanna blow you, away, be with you every night, am I squeezing you too tight?   
  
Ryou: *comes over* Hey, Cat. What are you listening to?  
  
Cat: *smiles* Oh, hey, Ryou. Just a CD I burned.   
  
Ryou: I liked your singing. You have a really nice voice.  
  
Cat: *blush* Thanks, that's really sweet of you. I'm actually not all that good. Singing is Sara's thing. She used to sing in the opera, you know. She was really good.  
  
Malik: *comes over* Singing about me?  
  
Cat: *smiles* No... not really. ^____^  
  
Isis: Hey guys, lets play a game!  
  
Yugi: What game should we play?  
  
Isis: *talks with Serenity, Mai and Tea*  
  
Marik: Oh shit...  
  
Mai: *hits over the head with purse full of 10 lbs of make-up*  
  
Marik: X_____X  
  
Serenity: Spin the bottle!  
  
Guys: We knew it...  
  
Serenity, Mai, Isis and Tea: grr...  
  
Guys: O___O  
  
Joey: *like a whiny two year old* Do we have to play?  
  
Mai: Let's just put it this way. If you don't want a piece of this *holds up purse* you'll play.  
  
Everyone except Mai, Tea, Serenity and Isis: O_____o  
  
Pegasus: Oh boy! ^__________________^  
  
Mai: Oh shit... we forget about him...  
  
Bakura: He's NOT playing!  
  
Pegasus: That just makes me love you more Baku-boy!  
  
Yami and Marik: *sniggers*  
  
Everyone, especially Bakura: *really grossed out*  
  
Nekogal: I really like Bakura. He's really like my second fav character, but I really love torturing him... it's so much fun...  
  
Bakura: 'she-bitch...'  
  
Nekogal: a bitch is a she you psycho asshole and I know what ur thinking cuz I'm an authoress too. So f*** off or I'll hurt you in the next chapter.  
  
Bakura: 0_____0 *inches away*  
  
Nekogal: ^_______^ Well talk to you guys later, I hope to update asap but Starfire can't seem to find the time to write some more... I think she's a little tied up w/ Yami if you know what I mean...  
  
Starfire: ^__________________________________________________^  
  
Yami: 0_______0 HAVE YOU NO HEART? SPARE ME!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
